Gotham High Luv Affair
by The better RobinandNightwing
Summary: God, Dick Grayson hates her. Her eyes, they're piercing and reminds him too much of his past. He hates her so much. But sometimes, Hate and Love are the same thing, and you just can't tell the difference. AU where the Young Justice team are high school students. Rated T for romantic scenes,and a little bit of minor swearing.
1. Xandra

**This is my very first fanfiction. Enjoy!**

 **P.S most of the YJ characters are the same age in this multiverse. MOST of.**

Dick Grayson's life has basically been one non-event. Oh, and he's a playboy. Counts for Jason, too, and the rest of his pals. He goes around breaking hearts with his adoptive brothers, leaving broken, sobbing girls in their trail. After all, he only remembers two of the girls.

Koriand'r and Zatanna.

For Zatanna, for a while he actually believed he loved her.

Before they broke up, of course.

Koriand'r, because, well, because a) she keeps following him around asking for more, and b) she is massively, incredibly hot.

It was truly a shame to dump her. Such a wonder in bed.

But, alas, he had to. He promised he would never fall in love again- never, after what Barbara Gordon had done to him, after all he did for her. She dumped him, and left him for another guy.

So he promised never to fall in love, to instead break girl's hearts, to be single forever, a playboy like Bruce.

But that all changed when _she_ came to his school.

Who is she?

The one and only Xandra Rodriguez.

Xandra Rodriguez, with her witty comments and her stupid smirks that followed them.

God, he hated her.

He hated her so much.

It was the first day of school, and all Dick Grayson wanted to do was sleep.

But because of school, Alfred woke him.

School.

Then Jason set his alarm on highest noise level, so his eardrums almost burst.

"I had to get ready for school yesterday! Plus, I was really busy. SO LET. ME. SLEEP!" He yelled, burying his face into the pillows.

Tim sauntered over, and so did the demon spawn and his demon dog.

"Wake up, Grayson. Even though I hate to admit it, it's time for school."

"Ugh, damn it. School." Dick trudged out of bed and after showering and dressing, made his way downstairs, where Alfred was making coffee and pancakes.

"Good morning, Master Dick." Alfred smiled at him and flipped the pancakes.

"SCHOOL." He groans like a zombie and Jason laughs.

"Yeah, School, Dick. Like that place where you met tons of pretty girls."

"Same for you, too, Jason."

They eat in silence after that, and it's Tim who breaks it. Goodie-two shoes Tim.

"Have you met anyone over the summer? I mean… someone as in- "

"I know what you mean." Dick says, chewing his pancake. "And no, I didn't. You're still with Cassie, right?"

"Right. You should totally consider settling with- "

"No. I told you no, and I'm telling you no. Still no." he growled, and stood up abruptly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Bye." He heads out of the door, his thoughts tormented by the thought of her, with her gorgeous red hair he used to play with, and her laugh like music to his ears.

GOTHAM HIGH, the sign reads.

The limo screeches to a stop and Dick gets out, heading immediately towards the front gates. He can even hear the sound as a hundred heads whip around to see him.

He ignores them, and the cute, pleading look of the girls, and heads towards his locker.

There's supposed to be an empty locker next to his, since that kid left, but there's a lock on it, which basically means that there's a new kid.

"You seeing that too, Dickie? Hoping it's a she?" a voice breathes down his neck. Kori's standing behind him, with her fake orange tan, and her pink dyed hair, and her purple miniskirt.

"Yeah." He says, his voice a cold monotone.

"Aw, why are you treating me like that, Dickie? Remember the fun we had over the summer?"

"Just shut up and go away." He snarls.

"Fine." Kori huffs angrily and walks off, her hips swaying a little too much to be not on purpose.

He stuffs his bag into his locker, takes out his pencil case and folder, and walks into his class.

"Hello, Class." Says a bald African American man, about thirty with a suit. "I am Mister Jones, and I am your advisory teacher, and, of course, your social studies teacher, too."

"Megan's dad." Wally whispers behind him.

They have nicknames for each other. Everybody does, like how Jason is the Red Hood cause he wears a red motorcycle helmet, how Wally's Kid Flash because he runs so fast in the track team, how Connor's Superboy because he's like, really strong and is in the football team, and how Megan's Miss Martian because she always seems to know what other people are thinking. Things like that.

He, of course, is Nightwing. Because of how people think he seems to fly when he's performing in the acrobatics team.

"Well, everyone, I would like to introduce someone new to this school, and I hope you will take good care of her, all of you."

Dick sat up straighter. Her?

"Everyone, meet Xandra Rodriguez."

"Hi."

"Hello Miss Rodriguez, nice to meet you."

Instead of a reply, she sticks out her tongue, earning a rumble of laughter from the class.

"Miss Rodriguez, you can sit…."

His gaze traveled to the seat next to Kori, then to Dick.

"There, next to Mr. Grayson."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kori glaring at them.

She slides into the seat next to him, and he can examine her properly- Latino American complexion, wavy brown hair tied back, wire-rimmed glasses, then, he noticed something odd about her.

One of her eyes was a piercing green, while the other was a clear blue.

What the Hell?

He jerked away from her. The floor, apparently, was slippery, and his chair lost balance. Especially since he had been leaning his chair back. So he almost fell.

Almost.

Xandra slammed her hand down on the other side of the chair, and the chair wobbled back into balance.

"What the frick?" she demanded. "Are you trying to murder yourself?"

But he couldn't hear properly. The last time he had seen eyes like those…

Tony Zucco had owned them, the man who killed his parents right in front of him.

Those pair of blue and brown eyes still haunted him, the ones that had coldly laughed at him as his parents fell to their deaths.

"Mr. Grayson." Says Mr. Jones. "Are you all right? Would you like to go to the nurse?"

"N-no… I'm… o-okay." He stuttered.

"Miss Rodriguez, if you would accompany him to the nurse?"

"Sure." She stands up, and leads him towards the door. "Come on, _Mr. Grayson_."

Once they're out of the class, they start walking towards the nurse.

"In class." Xandra says, adjusting her glasses, "Why did you lose your balance?"

He can't look into those eyes. He can't.

"I…" he hesitated. "Let's just say it's something about you."

"My eyes?" she blinks, and he nods his head.

She laughs. The laugh rings in his head, clear and melancholy, like… like…. _Her._

"It's from a rare condition called Heterochromia. When the gene that distributes melanin form this hybrid mutation and it makes you into a…. well, the scientific word for that is mutant, since it's kind of a mutation."

"Then… is it any use?" he asked. His own voice sounded like a croak to his ears.

She didn't answer. And then:

"But you did seem more startled than other people. Have a specific reason for that?"

"Yeah…. I had this bad memory and there was this man with…. blue and brown eyes. Like, uneven. Like yours." He turned his face. "I've… said too much." Then he barged out front and stayed like that for the rest of the trip.


	2. Broken

He can't believe he ever thought she was nice.

He hates her. She reminds him too much of Babs, with her smile, and her stupid attitude, even the way she called him stupid was so like Babs.

Or maybe it's because of how his friends like her so much.

And he had to be paired up with her in every class, because teachers like to put A and Z last names together, C and W (Artemis Crock and Wally West), AND G with R.

Damn it.

Why does she have to remind him so much of _her?_

Just as the lunch bell rings, he already has made a conclusion:

He hates Xandra Rodriguez.

She's like all his old life pieced together: Tony Zucco, with those eyes, Barbara Gordon, with her attitude, her confidence like Zatanna's. Hell, her frowns remind him of his own mother.

A walking memory of his past.

He slams the door open, and immediately pushes through the crowd, heading towards his locker.

Wally catches up to him. Damn you, fast Wally.

"What's up with you, man?" Wally immediately notices his angry mood.

"That new girl." He slams his locker open. "She bothers me."

"What new girl?" a laughing voice says behind him, and the locker next to his is opened.

Xandra.

He grits his teeth, and focuses on locking his locker.

He turns around to leave, and a hand grips his wrist.

"Oh, and Grayson," she has a smirk on her face as she says that, "Your friend Wally West there invited me to sit with your groupies at lunch. Hope you're okay with it."

He silently glares at Wally, who's staring at them with triumph, then turns to Sam.

"Fine." He heads towards the cafeteria, Wally and Sam following behind him.

Lunch was a nightmare.

Everybody thought her eyes were cool, except for Wally (who knew about Zucco) who kept stealing pitiful looks at him, kind of helping but also kind of making it worse.

"So your name is Artemis?" Xandra looks fascinated by Artemis' name, her mismatched eyes huge.

"Yeah, but how do you find it surprising with those eyes?" she points at her eyes, which Dick would have found rude, but Xandra doesn't seem to mind.

"You know, I used to wear sunglasses everywhere, even when I was sleeping, and you know what? People think a little girl wearing sunglasses in the middle of winter is less weird than looking at my eyes."

"Did anybody overreact before, then?" Megan laughs and tucks a strand of orange hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. There, Mr. Grayson. He almost fell off his frigging chair."

"Seriously, Dick? You almost fell off your chair?" Artemis starts to laugh, and even Kaldur (a.k.a Aqualad, a.k.a captain of the swimming team) manages a smile.

"Dick, I was told you overreacted, but falling off your chair seems a bit… extreme."

Dick mentally facepalms himself.

"Whatever." He picks up his tray of inedible cafeteria food and dumps it into the bins.

"Don't go yet, Mr. Grayson. We have got a whole lot to talk about." Xandra smirks at him.

"I really- "

"God, is your real name actually Dick?" she grabs his wrist and pulls him down onto the seat next to her.

He finds himself blushing, even though he's heard tons of comments about his name before.

"It's just a nickname. My actual name is Richard." He finds himself saying.

"Richard? That is way worse. Let's just stick with Dick." She bites her lip in an unsuccessful attempt to not smile.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He growls, and for the first time, he stares straight into her eyes.

And he's surprised.

Not because of the color of her eyes, but because of the content it holds.

He knows that look in her eyes, the mask on her face.

He sees it every time he looks in a mirror.

An unsuccessful attempt, a fake way to hide your pain, your sorrow. Putting on a mask of confidence and cheerfulness while hiding your broken emotions. Anger at yourself, at the world, because it made you suffer this pain.

He tears his gaze away from those eyes, and flees from the cafeteria.


	3. Dates

**Sorry for the huge time skip- I'm trying to make this story as short as possible. Thanks, I'll try to improve (probably unsuccessfully), SnowWolf22, and warning: characters may be OOC.**

 _A month later_

"You will be paired up according to your alphabetical last names in your science project." Mr. Allen, the science teacher, noted. Mr. Allen was one of the few fun teachers at Gotham High, and everybody loved him.

"So, Artemis Crock and my boy Wally here."

Someone raised a hand.

"I thought teachers weren't supposed to have favourites!"

"No." Mr. Allen remarked. "I just like being out of the ordinary. Anyway, next, there's Dick here, with our lovely Ms. Rodriguez, and Miss Starfire Koriand'r with Mr. Cameron- "

Kori made a sour face, her fake jelly-bean green colored contact lenses almost popping out of her eyes, as Cameron flashed a smile towards her.

Mr. Allen finished reciting the groups, and clapped his hands.

"All right, get together in your groups! The project is due by the end of the week!"

He grimaced as Xandra moved towards his desk.

"Grayson, as we're doing this project together, I think we need some means of communication." She whipped out a marker and scribbled her number on his forearm.

"Let's, I dunno, decide the day of working together or something."

"Who said I wanted your number?" he grumbled.

He texted her anyway.

 _Xandra's POV_

 _God, I really wanted to give him my number, didn't I?_ she smiled at herself as she skipped towards home, then stopped.

Tomorrow, she would have to deal with Miss I'm-so-sexy and her stupid gang.

And she couldn't do anything about it, because ever since two weeks ago when she had given Starfire Koriand'r a black eye and a broken nose, she was on probation.

Crap.

Then she banished the thought.

At least she got to work with Grayson, right?

As the elevator dinged, she fished out the spare key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"You got home early, my little tomcat." Said her adoptive mother, Selina Kyle.

"Yeah, I kind of ran home today. Don't you seem happy today, Selina." Xandra remarked, looking at the big Cheshire cat-like grin or Selina's face.

"I have a date today, kitten, so you do your homework, and stay out of trouble." The woman called as Xandra flopped on the sofa.

"Yeah, I will. Who are you going on a date with?"

"Oh, you should know him." Selina applied some lipstick as the high school girl poured water into a cup and started to drink.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne."

Xandra coughed and doubled over, then righted herself again.

"Bruce Wayne? That's Grayson's adoptive dad!"

"Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne. Yes. Why? You know him?"

"He's a boy from school." She cut off curtly, then smiled. "You should get going."

"All right." Selina opened the door. "See you, pussy cat."

"Bye, Selina." Xandra took out her phone and set the ringtone on, so she could hear if any texts were coming, and starts packing for tomorrow, along with all her science stuff.

Which, in her opinion, is not much.

A beep from her phone told her that she had a text.

"Wow, that was fast." She shrugged and checked the message. It read:

 _What are we gonna do with the project?_

She saved the number as 'GraysonNightwing' and texted him back. ( _Dick_ , **Xandra** )

 **Wassup? :)**

 _Nothing's up. Bruce went on a date :( so bored_

 **I can always help with that x_x My mom went on a date with Bruce.**

 _What the f**k! UR mom?_

 **Selina Kyle. Reporter.**

 _OSM. But also OMG_

 **IKR**

 _Getting off track WTF are we gonna do about the project?_

 **Have a large piece of cardboard at home. Could use that.**

 _Could. But its due by end of the week_

 **I can come ovr now.**

 _1 day isnt enough_

 **Then tmorrow and the day aftr. Finish as fast as we can?**

 _OK come ovr. God I hate u… don't bring the cardboard, Tim found one_

 **U know u love me ;) Sure**

 _ETA?_

 **7 min**

 _OK bye_

She secured her phone in her pocket, to make sure it wouldn't fly off or anything, and changed into black jeans, a black button-up blouse and New Balance sneakers. Then she put on some lipstick. She doesn't do any other makeup- just lipstick.

She takes her motorcycle helmet and puts it on after starting the engine on her motorcycle.

"Let's go."

Then she steps on it.

Unlike the 7 minutes she estimated, she gets there in 6.

So Xandra knocks on the door.

"Hello, You are the friend Master Dick talked about, yes?" an old man with white hair answers the door.

"Yeah." She doesn't question him, and comes in, wringing her hands.

"Should I call the boys, Miss- "

"Xandra." She says.

"Alfred!" Yells a boy, running down the stairs. "Do you know where Bruce- "

He stops.

He stares.

"Jason! Damien! Dick!" he shouts.

"Please refrain from shouting, Master Tim." Alfred says. "And to answer your question, Master Bruce is out on a date."

Then two boys come running- Dick, and another boy with reddish-brown hair mixed with streaks of white.

"Xandra." Dick grumbles.

 _Dick's POV_

Why did he even invite her here?

Because he wanted good grades and they had to work hard?

No.

Then he's snapped out of his thoughts by Jason approaching the girl.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in our house?" he asks, smirking.

"Working on a science project with Grayson. And if you get an inch closer, I will rip that stupid smile off your face and stuff it up your- "

"Okay, Okay! Jeesh!" Jason backed up.

"Did you start getting set up yet?" she tilted her head.

"Um… No." he sheepishly stares at the floor. Why should he even care? He hates her. She hates him. They're only working together because the teacher put them together (curses) and she shouldn't have high expectations of him.

"Let's go, then!" she shoves him lightly, and he walks upstairs to his room.

Why does he hate her?

"Your room is big." She says. "Big as in _bigger than our living room and kitchen combined_ kind of big."

"I know." He rummages through his stuff and sighs.

Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
